


The 10th day

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Child Abuse, Gen, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It went There, Oops, Or not, Past Child Abuse, Some Plot, That's it, Time Travel, a bday fic for the choi twins, adding in, based on a movie i watched recently, everything that's happening is in v route, it's before i fall, seven trying his best, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fate gives Saeyoung a chance to save his little brother, but how can you stop something from happening if you don't even know that it's happening in the first place?Or in which everyone's angsty and Saeyoung plays detective.





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's me, back on my bullshit. Anyways, I wanted to write something for the twins bday, and here we are! Though I'm late and it's nowhere near finished, I'm gonna post this anyways. 
> 
> As a note, this is kinda based on a movie I saw recently, it's called Before I fall (it's cool, like if you dig some dramatic, depressing shit show that makes you cry, i recommend) 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy my shitty 2 am writing

Saeyoung was shaken awake by the hand on his shoulder, slowly ripping him away from his short nap. He blinked his eyes open and was greeted by the depressingly bright hospital lights and the stoic as ever face of his longtime friend. 

“Jumin..?” He knew his own voice to be raspy from sleep, carefully fixing his glasses as he sat up from the chair he’d been laying on. 

“Luciel. You’re awake.” That was the only greeting he got, before Jumin went on. “Good. It’s time to go. The hacker has made his move.”

The redhead sprung up from where he was sitting, almost knocking the chair over. “Oh fuck, why didn’t you say something sooner? What’s happened?”

Jumin wasn’t fazed. “You needed to sleep a little, so I thought I’d be considerate and wake you up a little later. But no need to worry, it’s nothing major, it’s just-” He was interrupted by his phone ringing. “Oh, it’s Assistant Kang. Excuse me for a second.” Saeyoung nodded, as he answered the call.

“Hello, Assist- wait, what did you find?” Jumin’s face took a serious look as he listened to Jaehee explaining this or that about their situation, nodding and “hmm”ing every now and then. Saeyoung hoped it was nothing too bad. It wasn’t, most likely, the man on the phone said so. And he was a lot of things, but he wasn’t one to exaggerate or minimalize anything. A trait that was useful at times like these.

“Luciel, we have a problem.” Jumin wasn’t talking on the phone anymore, he was now looking at Saeyoung, who in turn was still a bit tired, but aware all the same.

“Nothing too serious, right?” Jumin raised his brow at the redhead. “Oh no, please just say it’s not that bad, Jumin, pleaseee?” He couldn’t help the whine. He was just so exhausted from all of this, he didn’t need any other tasks.

“Your car is in the parking lot, is that correct?” Saeyoung nodded, confused. “We need you to get in it. The hacker has been playing a fake tape, there is definently something wrong over there.”

“Please, are you kidding me? How the heck didn’t we notice?” Nope, this was big task. Saeyoung’s prayers went unheard. Again. Freaking fantastic.

“I don’t think that’s something we should really ponder about right now.” Calm as always, came the answer. “So, will you go?”

“You bet I will, we need to wrap this up, if we’re ever gonna figure anything out.” Saeyoung turned away from him, already heading for the entrance downstairs. “Oh and Jumin, I’ll call you if there’s anything new when I get there.” He got a nod from the older man. “Keep an eye out for V too, will you?” There was no answer, but Saeyoung didn’t need one. He knew V was as safe as he ever could be. The only thing for him to do was to pray that he’d have opened his eyes when he finally got back.

But for now, it was go-time.

 

The longer he drove, the worse the feeling in Saeyoung’s stomach grew. It wasn’t exactly the sick kind, more like just a really, really bad feeling. It might have just been the fact that he was driving up the curvy, narrow road to the mountains, but something felt..wrong. There was more to this than just the fake footage, he could tell. His instincts had gotten him through many sticky situations before so he had no reason to ignore them this time either. He’d just have to hope to get there in time, before all evidence was gone. They couldn’t just hand this mess over to officials without any proof. It wouldn’t get anywhere, Saeyoung was well aware of that.

 So he hurried on, speeding up his baby as fast as she could possibly go. As said, his instincts were trustworthy enough and the were telling him to hurry the fuck up. Maybe it was the damn hacker, there was something about him that unsettled Saeyoung to no end. He seemed..familiar, somehow. But his attack pattern didn’t match anyone that the redhead had been up against before, so it was a little weird. Because it’s not like he had made that many acquaintances over the past years, he lived hidden away in the shadows of his agency, without family or friends. That’s just how it was.

The RFA was the closest thing to a family that he had had in years and now it seemed like even that was something that was shrouded by a veil of secrets and lies. But now, there was chance for him to raise the veil, expose the secrets and find out the truth. He just had to make it in time.

It seemed his prayers were finally answered as the large castle came to his view. He made it. He was sure they could still get a hold of some evidence, he just needed to-

Flames. The whole building was just flames. Saeyoung stared at the explosion in front of him. He was far away enough, but some of the burning material flew towards his car, letting out a hiss as it hit the surface. “..No, damn it!!” He let out a frustrated yell. Late, why did he always have to be so late? They should’ve noticed the damn fake video sooner, he should’ve noticed it sooner and it wouldn’t have come to this. Bu wait if...if the footage that was fake was still being played, then..then, wasn’t the hacker still in the building? Oh no, no. Definitely not. God, please V and MC were both so hellbent on saving that kid, what the hell had he done? Nothing. Because he didn’t make it.  “The hacker had us dancing on his palm till the end..” Cursing never made anything in his life better, Saeyoung knew that to be a fact, but sometimes letting it out was just..better.

“Oh, that’s..that’s right, I need to call..call Jumin. Damn hacker..the hacker..” The mumbling didn’t cease even when he punched the number on his phone. Just beeping, for a minute. Then a click.

“Luciel?” His voice was calm, at least. Good. That would help Saeyoung calm down, too.

“Jumin, listen I-i didn’t make it. I wasn’t driving fast enough.” He waited for the response.

“What do you mean? Did something happen over there?” The older of the two sounded a bit off.

“They- he had a bomb, I think. The hacker. The whole thing’s in flames.”

“A bomb? Where is the hacker, if it was him who set if off?”

Saeyoung let out a sigh. “I think...I’m not sure, Jumin, but I think he was inside the building when it was set off.” Silence. It lasted for a while, until the redhead heard a deep sigh from the other end of the phone.

“So in other words, we have nothing.” He was disappointed, Saeyoung could tell. It was understandable, though. Jumin had wanted this to be finished without too much of a fuss and there was the matter of V, his best friend as well.

So the only hacker still left in the middle of this stupid tragedy felt the need to apologize, even if he wasn’t exactly at fault here. “Sorry, my baby’s not as fast as she used to be.” He let out a sound that was meant to be a lighthearted laugh, but it didn’t quite come out right. It made him sound like he was choking. Then again, he hadn’t felt this suffocated for a long time. “So, what now?” Saeyoung figured it’d be better to ask the CEO, since he probably had a plan B prepared. And he himself had no idea, where to go from here.

For a moment, it was quiet again. Then came the answer. “..For now, get out of there. I don’t think there’s anything worth looking for anymore. We can look into it later, if the flames leave something behind.” Guess there wasn’t a plan B, after all. Not for something like this.

“Gotcha.” Saeyoung confirmed, nodding to himself.

“By the way, Luciel, you might want to hurry back. V’s finally awake.” The redhead felt immediate relief spreading through him. At least the RFA’s much needed leader was okay. He wasn’t sure what he would’ve done, had V not opened his eyes. He could hear from Jumin’s voice, that he was relieved too, even if he sounded a bit monotone. “Thank God for that..but how’s he doing, right now? Okay?”

Jumin sounded a little less tired when he confirmed that V was in fact doing fine and that their party coordinator was keeping him company. Saeyoung attempted to lighten the mood by making some comments about “those two”, but was quickly shut down when the older one told him to get back in the hospital once again and hung up. Saeyoung took a deep breath, leaning into his car seat. The castle in front of him was still in flames, burning like a flare in the dark night. There was nothing he could actually do about it, it’s not like he had the tools to put it out in hand. So he watched it burn, finally turning on his way to drive back down the narrow mountain roads.

Saeyoung enjoyed driving, he had since the moment he learnt to actually handle a car. The memory, unsurprisingly, came from his trainee days in the agency. It had been the only thing he enjoyed back then. But these roads sure were trouble. They were not steady and he had to wonder how on earth someone could’ve just built a castle up here. All the needed materials..he didn’t really want to think about it like that, but Rika sure was something. Nope, that was something he did not want to think about. If he did he’d start to miss the Rika he had in the past, long ago, known as his “big sister”. That person didn’t exist in her anymore, Saeyoung had seen it himself. She was broken, beyond repair.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the depressing thought. Instead, he looked a head at the scenery visible. It was beautiful up here, that was true. It was like he could actually smell the flowers and the clean air if he tried. Rolling up his window, Saeyoung took a breath of the fresh air, hoping that the smell of the burning materials that still lingered in his nose would disappear. No such luck. The smell never left, it almost seemed like it was getting stronger by the minute. The redhead sighed, a real pain in the ass this was. And these roads, Jesus Christ they were impossible. There was another curve right in front of him, so slowing down it was. He pressed his foot down on the pedal. The car let out a terrifying screech and Saeyoung only had a second to process what was happening, before he and his baby sped out of the narrow mountain road.

Time stopped for Choi Saeyoung. He felt the thump of the car hitting the ground once and then it was up again, flipping around like a loose ferris wheel in one of those hollywood movies. He hit the roof of the car in the air, causing a metallic clank. He let out a pained cry, barely managing to open his eyes. The last thing he saw was the beautiful scenery he’d been looking at through his car window and in that moment Saeyoung adored the sight with his whole heart. The trees, the flowers and that sky that was always so infinite and beautiful. The sky that he adored so much that even his other half shared his interest for it. So he blinked, trying to memorize the setting. Time, unfortunately, waits for no one and so, with a terribly loud final crash, Saeyoung’s vision faded to the dark.

 

He woke up gasping for air, for breath. Saeyoung’s eyes snapped open and his throat was dry and oh dear god it hurt so bad, he tasted sandpaper in his mouth, at least he thought he did. Now of course he had no idea what it would taste like, but everything was so dry and he just needed to breath and-

“-ciel?”

_….I’m..not_

“Luciel?”

_..I’m not dead..?_

Saeyoung’s vision was blurry and everything hurt to look at and damn, why was everything so bright? He tried to let his eyes focus, to see something. Slowly his gaze focused on someone who was standing next to him, someone who’s hand was on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. _Wait. Wait a minute, hold the damn phone,_ was what he thought next. There stood Han Jumin, calling his name, trying to shake him awake from the chair he was curled up in. The same goddamn chair he had woken up from hours ago.

“Jumin?” He wanted to make sure. Make sure that that was Jumin he was looking at and not some fucked up version of him in the after life. Honestly, who knew.

The man in front of him nodded at him, pleased. “You’re awake. Good. It’s time to go, the hacker has made his move.”

Saeyoung blinked once. Twice. Deciding to test the waters, he spoke. “..why didn’t you tell me sooner? What’s happened?”

“You needed to sleep a little, so I thought I’d be considerate and wake you up a little later. But don’t worry, it’s nothing major-”

“Your phone’s ringing.” Saeyoung didn’t mean to interrupt. He just said it. Because it was going to ring in a second.

Jumin looked confused. “But it’s not- it is.” He gave Saeyoung a weird look, raising the phone to his ear.

 _It’s Jaehee. It’s Jaehee calling him and she’s gonna tell him that the hacker’s been playing fake footage and then he’s gonna turn around and tell me that I need to go, that there’s something going on, oh my god what the fuck is going on here_ , the redhead’s panicked thoughts run wild as he watched his friend end the call, putting it in his pocket.

He didn’t want to hear Jumin’s next words. But they came out of the CEO’s mouth and there was nothing that he could do to stop them. “Luciel, we have a problem.”

 

 _Oh, we have a problem alright_.


	2. The climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung comes to the conclusion that saving people from death sometimes means making a deal with the devil itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this self-included thing, everyone. Yay for me. I noticed while writing this that there are A LOT of tags to be added, like wow. Where am I going with this thing, I'm not too sure, but here it is anyways.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy!

Saeyoung had seen many things. Things, that would scare the shit out of a normal person and make them run for the hills, as fast as their legs could carry them. He had seen and done things that could not, by any means, be considered sane or logical. It happened naturally, in his line of work.

But _this._ This was something he had never gone through before in his life. This, of all things, should be impossible. Being an illegitimate son of the prime minister of Korea? Scandalous, unbelievable maybe, but it could happen. Having a secret twin that no one knew anything about, to add? Surprising but not unheard of, no. Working for a top secret agency? A little overdone but again, not impossible. Having a pair of very, very mental guardians who sometimes just happened to stab people and lose themselves a lot? Quite common, you could argue. But this? Him standing in the very same hospital lobby he had left to his death from no more than about 10 hours ago? It wasn't possible, it shouldn't be. But here he was, staring at the cold, grey eyes of his longtime friend once again. He was freaked out, but also..relieved, in a way. Because there was a second where he had believed- screw that, he had known that he wouldn't see those eyes again.

He didn't know, how exactly to feel about that. If you asked Saeyoung, what he would most like to see when waking up in a hospital after what should've been a fatal car crash, the list would definitely not include Jumin Han's face, even if it was one that had been named the most wanted man of the year numerous times.

Now, the thing was that he had no idea what was going on. Since this wasn't exactly a normal week to begin with, you'd think he'd be prepared for anything. But no. Nah.

"Luciel? Are you listening to me? I understand that you're tired, but I need you to focus." Oh joy, then there was of course Jumin to deal with. Saeyoung had no idea what he should do next or if he should just not do anything, but he did need to think. And he didn't have that much time to form a legit thought process or figure out why this was happening. Not if what had already happened once was going to happen a second time tonight. So it was, once again, go-time.

"Let me guess, you want me to head over there?" Jumin didn't seem to be that surprised. He knew his fellow RFA member to be able to catch on quickly. So he nodded.

"Yes. The hacker has been playing fake footage this whole time. Something is wrong over there."

"Did he now..?" Saeyoung didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do next. He assumed this was somehow related to the hacker, so stopping the explosion from happening seemed like a logical thing to do. Expect that right now, nothing really held the logical side of the redhead's brain together. He'd have to think outside the box and come to terms with this insane turn of events, if he was to make it in time this time. "l'll go, Jumin, but..wait for my call, before you move, okay?" It was only logical. Saeyoung didn't know what was going on or how long it would last, so it was best to not drag the others into it.

Jumin only nodded, thank god. "Understood. I'll stay here with V and MC, then." The redhead returned his nod, already turning his back and walking towards the stairs. Now, he could do as the CEO said, but it was likely that he would just end up back in the same situation as before. He couldn't go that much faster, after all. So what could he do then? Doing nothing was also an option, but Saeyoung doubted it'd get him anywhere. But if he were to try something, it wasn't speeding his baby up and heading to the scene, everything would just end up the same way. And in a worst case scenario, it could just be worse, for he didn't know if he could survive it this time. He could try to talk to hacker, but it hadn't worked earlier in the messenger either, since the other seemed to hate the RFA with passion. Especially Saeyoung. So that was a no-go. At least as far as he could tell. It would be easier if he knew the reason for the suicide like plan that the hacker put to action. He could only assume the goal was to destroy all evidence, but why would you go through the trouble of getting everyone else out safely and then blow yourself up along with the castle? From what he had seen, the hacker had other options. There was no logical reason, not one that he could get a hold of, anyway.

It could've been a part of some larger scheme, but..it didn't make sense. Unless..the blow wasn't part of the plan. That was it! It wasn't the hacker's plan, he was following orders given to him by someone else. Saeyoung remembered MC's words. _He was being used,_ she said. _He's a good person, he was just being controlled._

The question was, what did that change? Everything. That's what he thought. Because now he could even get in contact with the hacker. He just needed to be prepared, because the route to saving that kind of person wasn't exactly easy. And to think he needed to come to contact with someone far more dangerous than the hacker himself to save him (and possibly to save himself). Someone who could potentially blow him up, both figuratively and literally.

****

Rika.

****

 

To be honest, Saeyoung had, in fact he still thought that the explosion was Rika's plan. He didn't think the hacker would come up with something like that. It didn't seem like his kind of plan, that was all. But their former party coordinator..the redhead had installed the bomb that she had requested into her apartment himself, had asked her if it really was necessary. That thing could blow up the whole building if used in the right or in this case in the wrong kind of way. He remembered her green eyes blanking out for only a second as she answered.

" _I don't want to risk anything, Saeyoung. It needs to be...perfect."_

He remembered thinking that her eyes, in that moment, scared him. They were someone else's eyes, not hers. They weren't shining, they weren't kind. Something like that was hard to put into words, but it was like for a second she wasn't there anymore. This was something Saeyoung didn't think about often, because he didn't want to and it was not a very pleasant thought. Simply put, they reminded him of his mother's eyes. The ones she had when she was blackout drunk. Those times had always been the hardest for him, not to mention Saeran. The older twin always yelled, he fought back, he ran. He ran when it got bad. But his little brother couldn't. He'd always been so kind, always putting everyone else before himself. Even if that someone was a shitty person with an alcohol problem. A characteristic that Saeyoung always adored, but didn't have in himself. He was born like that. Sometimes it was handy, not having the same mindset as his twin. He remembered one of those times all too well.

****

-

_Saeyoung returned from his church visit late in the evening. The sky was colored in shades of orange and yellow from the sunset. It was beautiful, he thought. Mesmerizing, even. But he had no time to admire it for that long. Just because his mother drank a little more than usual today didn't mean she was going to be out of it for a longer time. It amazed Saeyoung how much a person could chug that stuff and still not be in a constant state of hangover. Or maybe she was. He couldn't even tell these days anymore. He wasn't even sure if he had ever seen his mother sober. He doubted it. These days she always had a bottle of something. He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sight of their small house. He was home._

_His sense of relief was, however, quickly gone when he heard a crash inside, followed by a cry of pain. Please God, not again. His mother was surely awake by now, most likely taking her anger out on Saeran. Because Saeyoung wasn't there when she woke up. His brother was hurt because he had been gone. The thought had Saeyoung throwing a side the food he brought back from the church, in the grass of their yard for later. His mother never went outside anyways, the changes of her finding it were low. So he ran to the front door, yanking it open. The screams and the yelling got louder. He could hear them clearly now._

" _Where is that brat?!! Huh? Answer me, Saeran, I know you know where he is!" The demonic screeching of his mother filled the whole house._

_"_ _I don't,..I really don't. Mommy..please let go I can't-"_

" _Oh? You don't know?? Why is it that you never know anything, you useless bug?!" Saeyoung was frozen, but only for a second. He was moving, to the room where he and his brother were often showed in the corner and told to be quiet. To not to make a sound. He came in from the hallway, only to see his mother kneeling on the floor, her hands wrapped around Saeran's throat. Her face was twisted in furious expression, almost like a wild animals. Her lips were pulled in a snarl._

_S_ _aeran was coughing, trying pull air into his lungs, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "I ca-can't breathe.." More coughs. He was suffocating, right in front of Saeyoung's eyes. His thin hands digging their nonexistent nails into his mother's palms, in a desperate attempt to remove them. He blinked his eyes open, meeting his twin's gaze across the room. They widened, like he was surprised. He probably was. Saeyoung couldn't know how many times before this had happened when he was out getting food or talking to V or Rika._

_"_ _Sa-saeyoung...don't come over here." His younger brother's words froze him once again. He must've been insane to think that would actually get Saeyoung to turn around and run back to the church. He didn't get to open his mouth to respond, before their mother's gaze shifted across the room the same way Saeran's had, her dark eyes meeting her older son's. Her grip around the younger one's throat loosened, letting him go. Saeran didn't dare to move, other than gasping for air._

" _Saeyoung, you're back." For a second, the redhead was terrified. His mother looked nothing sort of a demon, her long, red hair spiraling down her back wavy and unkept. Her eyes were even darker than their usual brown colour. They were dull. What terrified him the most in that moment were those eyes, not matching the horrible grin she had plastered on her face. Her voice had a disturbingly chipper tone to it as she stood up, making her way to the older twin. Now, he was scared. But only for that one second. Because when he looked past his mother to the room, his little brother, still trying to take in air and writhing in pain on the floor, locked his amber eyes with his own. Run, his lips spelled out. He couldn't get the sound out because of all the coughing, but the message was clear._

_I_ _n that moment, all the fear drained from his body. It was replaced with anger. So he didn't flinch, when his mother finally reached him, slapping him across the face. His vision blurred. That was a strong one alright._

_"Don't you ever leave this house again, okay? Do you get it, Saeyoung? You leave this place and your father will hunt you down. He's gonna kill you, you know?" His mother's voice still held that disturbing tone to it, as she grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him forward and breathing her horrible, terrifying words into his ear._

****

_-_

****

Saeyoung shook his head. This wasn't the time for such thoughts. If he was going to face Rika, he had to pull himself together. He had a mission to clear after all. So he stood up, letting the wind in the rooftop to cool his head, bursting with thoughts. He took a deep breath, securing the wire around his waist. He had no hope of just walking up the stairs and knocking the door, so he was going to go with something a little more Spiderman like. The thought brought a smile to his face. Spiderman like, huh. It sounded good, like he was an actual hero.

He supposed being a secret agent wasn't exactly the most heroic job in the world, but then again he never was a good person. Someone who was raised like him, in the darkness away from the light, couldn't be. Right now it came handy, though. He secured his equipment, taking one final breath. One rule he always had with these kind of things was: never look down before the jump. So he didn't. He confirmed the window that was his target and then it was, once again, go-time.

Saeyoung felt the wind in his hair and would've laughed under normal circumstances, but this wasn't just another job, so no sound escaped, before he flew in, shattering the only window in the apartment to million pieces. A shriek followed almost immediately after. The redhead had only few seconds to collect himself and charge for the bomb. But he didn't make it. Rika was standing in front of him, her hand reaching for the trigger. Now, he wasn't entirely sure she wasn't going to press it, but..the time the watch in the wall was pointing at wasn't the same as it had been all those hours ago, when he arrived to the castle. So there was still time. Saeyoung was positive that she wanted to see the plan put into action with her own eyes. At least he had been.

But now, looking at her green eyes and the wild panicked expression on her face, he wasn't so sure. Until she registered, just who it was that had jumped his way into the apartment.

"Saeyoung?" There was a confused look on her face, a moment of clarity. The redhead saw it, had seen it a few times before. Which gave him the knowledge that it wouldn't last long, not likely.

So he wasted no time talking. "Hello, Rika. This is quite a surprise, eh?" Her eyes narrowed. Anger. That's what Saeyoung saw. He had to hurry. "Calm down, please? I didn't come here to argue or fight. In fact, I'm not here for you at all. Trust me, I'd take my time if that was the case. I know it would idiotic to come here to get you. I mean, you do have that bomb over there, sooo.."

She didn't lower the trigger, but her eyes flickered. She was getting back to herself. Now, he was sure she wasn't going to play pretend this time. He was directly in front of her, after all. Not a phone call away. "What are you here for, Sae- no, wait. It would be more appropriate to call you Luciel now, would it not? I almost forgot that silly name of yours."

Saeyoung nodded, in thought. "Hmm, yeah you should call me Luciel. I'd prefer that from you." He didn't really want to hear his real name from her again. It didn't really bring any good things to mind, anyways.

Rika frowned, an expression that would've looked funny on her in the past, but Saeyoung saw that now it looked like something that came out often. "..So you're not here for me. I'd like to believe you, but I can't imagine what else in here could interest you."

Saeyoung clicked his tongue, sighing a bit. "Don't play games anymore, Rika. I'm here to ask you to please stop this childish plan of yours. Let Mint Eye go, all of it."

Confusion. "Huh? You want me to give up? I thought it was already clear to you that we can't respect each other's choices."

"Please. Don't do this." The redhead looked at the woman he had at some point considered as his older sister. "Nothing good will come out of burning the place. Trust me."

Doubt flashed across her face. Then, a smile of all things came to her face. "So you know the plan, Luciel. Then I have to wonder why you're here. You should be hurrying over there, try to stop him. Stop Ray." He didn't answer, just stood there. "Of course you can't really do that, can you? Because that boy is better than you, stronger than you, Luciel. All because he despises you so much."

That was something that struck Saeyoung as curious. "About that..I don't think I've ever even met him. So, why does he hate me?" Rika's grin only grew. She looked like she was completely broken, standing there in front of him with liveless, poison green eyes, her golden blonde hair tangled where it flew down her back. The only thing same about her was the dress she was wearing, the casual one that she so often wore in the past.

"Well, Luciel...you left him, remember? You left the poor boy all alone, without anyone to turn to. You _abandoned_ him." Emphasizing the word, abandoned, like it was the most terrible thing she could think of.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He genuinely didn't. Saeyoung couldn't think of anything, anyone, who'd fit that category.

"And what a shame that is." Her free hand reached for the desk. For a minute, Saeyoung freaked. Until he realized that it was her phone. "You see, Luciel, he's going to go through with the plan no matter what you want. Because he's my child and I'm his loving mother." The blankness in her eyes was back, making the grin on her face look even more haunting. As she raised the phone to her ear, Saeyoung could only wonder about her words. Child? To his knowledge there shouldn't be one. Maybe it was her way of referring to her believers. It made him paranoid, a little anxious even. He returned his gaze to the clock on the wall. The more time it took him to convince her, the more likely the hacker was to put the plan into action. It was only mere minutes now, as far as he knew.

"Rika, listen to me. He's going to put the plan into action, but he's not going to walk out of there with the other believers." Saeyoung supposed telling her directly would be more convenient. Though he wasn't sure what he would do if she asked how he could possibly know that.

It was silent. He could hear the beeps from the phone. No one was picking up. The redhead glanced at the clock. Time was running out. It was only seconds now.

"Ray?" Did the hacker pick up? Saeyoung couldn't tell. It seemed like he had. Thank God.

"Ray, you did so well..now you need to remember to hide until then." Until then..? The words managed to make him shiver, even if he didn't know what they meant. It only crossed his mind now, but maybe he should've been more careful with Rika.

"Ray..? Ray, answer me. You're there, right?" Speaking of Rika, she wasn't doing well. Saeyoung could hear the light panic in her voice, yet to grow. If the hacker didn't answer after all, it could mean only one thing. He- they'd been late. Despite his best efforts, Saeyoung had failed. Fuck. He had no idea what this meant for him. Would his life go on normally after this? The clock was yet to hit the mark of his death. It's not like he saw the time, wasn't exactly in the condition to see it. If he had to guess, he'd place it somewhere between 12 am and 1 am.

Rika had finally come to the same realization as he had. She was clearly shaken, tears pooling into the corners of her eyes that were now, to Saeyoung's amazement, free of the blankness. Now he at least knew for sure the blonde's plan hadn't included the hacker blowing himself up with the castle. That made things at least a little better. Saeyoung didn't want to blame a murder on her as well, as horrible as the things she had done were. He didn't want to believe that she was capable of such cruelty. Sure, he himself wasn't innocent if you thought about all the things he had done while working at the agency, but at least he never brainwashed anyone to ease his own pain. Saeyoung did at this moment forget one important thing. He was face to face with Rika, in other words with someone who had started a cult just for herself. Someone like that would be very unstable to be in the same room with. It was too late for him the second he stopped thinking that she was mourning. It only occurred to him a moment too late. In that moment, she was standing directly in front of him, her eyes not blank, but filled with emotions.

"I'm sorry, Saeran." It was Saeyoung's turn to be confused. Was she mistaking him for his younger twin? Was she that deep in her own delusion?

"What do you mea-" His sentence ended in the middle. "..aaghh that hurts..jesus." He wasn't so sure the words were coming out of his mouth. He knew it was his own thought, but it was hard to say. His vision blurred. Damn, Saeyoung of all people shouldn't have forgotten that with enough force, various objects could be used to knock a person out. His last thought included that he was probably not fit for his job as a secret agent after all, as he his body begun to fall towards the floor. To think she'd use a lamp, _a lamp_ of all things. Laughable, really. He hit the floor, hard. He could smell the warm, metallic scent of his own blood. This wasn't pleasant at all, nope.

****

"I'm so sorry, Saeran. Forgive me." Her last words echoed in his ears as everything faded to the dark.

****

 

A normal person wouldn't be suspicious of anyone who just happened to walk down the very same street a building just collapsed in, not really. Therefore, no one blinked an eye as they saw a blonde haired woman walking down the very same street that the sudden explosion took place in. If someone had paid attention, they would've noticed her sadness ridden face and the tears in her eyes, about to roll down her cheeks. They would've seen her mouth moving in what looked like a repeating prayer.

****

_I'm so sorry Saeran, I never meant for you to end up like that. Neither you, Saeyoung. I hope you can both forgive me. In another life._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, I did not have the whole flashback thing in mind, but I was listening to that theme for Saeran in his route (u know the one) and my fingers just started writing on their own. I don't know what happened.
> 
> I hope you still had a good read, despite, well, that :D (also im gonna reunite our twins in the next chapter, so look forward to that. maybe, if u liked it? let me know in the comments!)


	3. The slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions are always a mess, they come unexpected, there's always a feud going on and by the end of the night you find yourself either passed out in a ditch or wishing that you were. Saeyoung learns this the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies, gents and others present! I'm here to give you an update on this mess, yay, 
> 
> ps. I forgot how to just....like english halfway thourgh this, u know? So forgive me the mistakes, it's a difficult damn language, idk
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this shitstrom i guess

Saeyoung felt like his whole body was burning up, almost like a fever but not quite. It was like he was being burned alive. It was getting harder to breathe by second. _Come on, 707, open your eyes,_ the thought was there, but it was hard. Oh it was so hard to force his eyes open. He was afraid that even if he got there, only darkness would await him. Afraid that the too bright hospital lights wouldn't greet him, that the hand on his shoulder would be gone. That there wouldn't be anyone who called him Luciel this time.

Until he felt it. Somebody was pulling him back. Warm, gentle hands were holding onto his shoulders.

_Jumin?_

No, nope. Warm, gentle hands? Not the CEO's, that was for sure. A funny thought. Saeyoung would've laughed, but he doubted he could actually get the sound out if he tried.

_Time to wake up, Saeyoung._ Now that wasn't Jumin for sure. The redhead was sure it was a lighter voice. Not the deep baritone of his friend. There wasn't anyone who called him by his real name either. V was now so used to his cover one that he hadn't heard it for a while and Rika was, well..she was Rika. And the only other one who knew that name was someone he hadn't seen in years. Still, he was certain it was a voice he had heard before.

_Who are you?_ He didn't know if the question would voice itself, but tried.

_Wake up. I need you to save him._ Not an answer, but a repeat.

_The hacker..?_

_Wake up, Saeyoung._

"Luciel?" That was Jumin's voice, alright. Saeyoung felt the cold air around him. The burning was gone, the cool air lessening it. And his eyes snapped open with that. There they were, the hospital lights. And sure enough there was a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake once again.

Jumin's eyes met his. "You're awake. Good. The hacker-"

"Jumin, I need to go." He didn't have the time. Obviously he had places to be, people to save. And if going to Rika hadn't worked, then the only option was to act fast. Faster than before. It was his last option, however useless and dumb it sounded.

"What? Luciel, you can't-"

"I'll be right back, I won't be long."

"But-" Saeyoung didn't stay to hear the rest. He had to hurry. If this was really all about saving one damn hacker, then that was what he was going to do. If it got him out of this circle, why not. And not everyone got a second chance. Or third, in this case.

****

-

****

He pressed the pedal for that reasons, driving as fast as he could go. Back on his baby on his way to that place that was his demise the last time. In a way, he thought he was insane, going back here. But it was likely that there was no returning to a normal, everyday life till he'd succeed in saving that hacker. If he was lucky, he might even figure out why. That was one question that was still unanswered. He was others had more though. Jumin, in particular. He had left a message, but he doubted that would actually be enough for the CEO. Not to mention the unit and V. He was going to wake up eventually, Saeyoung knew that. He'd be freaked, if he got the info in time. He could only imagine the look on the photographer's face. But it's not like he could afford to worry about that, hell, he had just hallucinated some time god or something equally as weird. So for now, he was going to ignore the calls on his phone and focus on the hacker that had apparently started all of this. Now that he thought about it, that plan had so many loopholes that he didn't even know where to start. That wasn't like him. Then again, neither were hallucinations or anything that had happened during these past..hours? Days? He didn't know how long it had been anymore.

But he did have to wonder how much of what was happening was for real. Like the hands that had, quite literally, pulled him away from the not-so cold embrace of death. Or the voice that told him that his task was to save _him._ It had to mean the hacker, but that didn't make Saeyoung any less confused. No, sir. In fact it just made thing more complicated. Why him? He figured that if someone would get an eternal repeat of the same day to save that kid, it'd be MC. She was the one who pressed for him to be spared, after all. But him, the person who, at least according to Rika, had abandoned and hurt the hacker? Someone who the hacker himself hated? Not a track of logic anywhere in this whole mess, not even the tiniest bit. Then there was the identity question as well. Who was this that they were supposed to save? And why was he so important? MC pressing to save him could be explained, that girl was like an angel without wings with her unlimited understanding and golden heart. But V, insisting on the sparing of the hacker almost as fiercely as her? And Rika, going as far as referring to him as her child? Saeyoung could not understand, couldn't wrap his head around this whole thing.

But he didn't exactly have the time to think too much, because the road he was driving was ever so narrow. It'd be uncool to die on this damn road again. He was pretty sure that whoever had pulled him back from the flames of hell-wait. _That was actually kinda poetic. Maybe I should start a new business: The angsty thoughts of the great 707: the road to success._ Saeyoung found himself chuckling at the title, at it's irony. But it had a point, it could be like a tragic memoir. Hell, maybe he could even put "the mysterious entity who saved my life, more than once" in the credits. Or he could just make it out to be a hallucination. Or a message from God. Yeah, people seemed to like that kind of stuff these days.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized he had arrived at his destination. _Great, time to die,_ he thought. He couldn't help it, it had happened many times before, so why should it be different? It was so cheesy too, bringing a smile on Saeyoung's face. Who knew, maybe he would make it in time. The mint green roof that greeted him, hidden behind the trees certainly wasn't helping him feel better about this. Saeyoung drove his car to a stop, looking around before he got out. If at least part of their info was real, then it was just the hacker by now. The others would be gone, but he wouldn't risk it.

So he checked, fishing out his phone from his pocket. Yep, the time was right.

"Ohh boy, there are so many calls in here from Jumin.." The redhead whistled, impressed. As insane as it was, Jumin would have to wait for now.

Nodding to himself, Saeyoung got out from the car. Looking ahead, nothing looked out of usual. Well, as usual as this whole place could get, he supposed. He still kept looking around as he moved forward, though. If there was something that the six years he had worked for the agency had taught him, it was to always make sure. _You can never be too careful,_ was something he had heard from everyone. Especially from Vanderwood. He wondered where his longtime work buddy had gone after the whole mess at the hospital. Were they on the run? Or returning to the agency?

Saeyoung hoped that whatever Vanderwood was doing, it didn't involve ratting him out to his boss. Delays were one thing, but if anyone found out about the RFA..he didn't really want to imagine the consequences. He doubted the brunette would sell him out though, he had told them to keep their mouth shut.

But he didn't have the time to worry about that. His main concern right now was how to get in there without being seen. As far as Saeyoung knew, there were surveillance cameras everywhere in the building and he could bet that getting past them might even be harder than actually saving the hacker. Then again, he was supposed to be a pro at this, wasn't he?

_Too bad even a pro like me can't really work his magic without any equipment._ Saeyoung shook his head at the thought, a little annoyed that he didn't even think of that when leaving the hospital. So shady business it was. He threw on his hood (totally for the dramatic effect, yup) and took a deep breath.

****

It was once again go-time.

****

-

 

Saeyoung allowed himself to laugh a little. God, this was some next level secret agent shit. He was currently crouching behind the corner, trying to decide if he would make it to, where he at least thought the computer room was, before the hacker would blow them both up. He already went through all that creeping, trying to keep himself out of the cameras reach when he could. Then again, he hadn't run into the hacker yet, so it was likely that he wasn't even there or maybe he had gone as well and Saeyoung had been wrong about the purpose of this repeating day all along.

That would be nice, but he needed a plan in case that wasn't what was going on. He had been in a situation like this before, there were countless times he had talked himself out of a shitstrom like this, but the thing was that the hacker wasn't his target and therefore, Saeyoung knew nothing about him. His only info came from the attack patterns he had received in the messenger and from few chat logs. Some of it was from MC as well, but he didn't know how accurate that was. And then there was the pattern change. He still hadn't figured that out, didn't know what it could possibly mean. It seemed like there were two different people, but...not? MC had said that there was only one person. Of course he was pretty much the only one she was involved with, besides Rika, but it didn't make sense. He could only hope that there was only one person in there- if there even was a person at all. So he breathed in once again, securing his grip on the taser in his pocket.

He was a secret agent after all and Vanderwood wasn't the only one who carried one with them.

****

_In 1,2,3.._

****

Saeyoung stepped out, running for the computer room, barely aware of what he was doing. He held the taser ready, coming face to face with a closed door. Well that was a waste of breath. The redhead stepped behind the door just in case, lowering his hand on the knob, turning it slowly. As to not make a sound. It let out a loud squack, echoing in the empty hallway.

"Damn it!" Saeyoung cursed under his breath, now forced to enter the room.

He was met with a cold, dark room full of monitors. The monitors were on and running, but the room was empty. There was no one in there. Naturally, he was confused. He didn't cross paths with the hacker, so how-

"Ahh, if it isn't the infamous Luciel." Saeyoung had never whipped around faster in his life. The voice was terrifying, making chills run in his back. He was sure he had heard more horrible ones, but there was something so, so chilling about the hacker's.

The redhead pointed the taser gun forward, raising his gaze to the mystery hacker. He was met with a fierce gaze, the same mint color as the castles roof he was in. The hacker's hair was white alright, matching MC's description of him. The tips were pink, almost like the white color had faded. He wore a wicked grin on his face to go with his manic eyes. He was holding a gun in his hand, swinging it around excitedly like a little kid. Needless to say, Saeyoung could tell he was dangerous. That was something that MC had denied. Weird.

"Hmmmm~? Not saying anything? Cat got your tongue, traitor?" His voice was deep, but it had a high edge to it. He sounded almost amused, but bitterly so.

Saeyoung had no idea where to go from here. He had a plan for the hacker he thought he knew, but...something was weird. "...are you Ray?" He voiced his thoughts. Watching the other one closely, searching for the bomb trigger. He didn't see one.

The hacker's expression changed in an instant, his grin morphing into a frown. "Huh? Ray? That stupid airhead? I thought I made it clear: he doesn't exist anymore. He's not in here, you idiot. He's not in here, he's gone!"

"Then...who are you?" Saeyoung asked, though he wasn't so sure he was going to get an answer.

The hacker's face turned weird. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a silent 'o'. He stared at Saeyoung like he had just said something insane. He blinked a couple of times. Then, he laughed. First it was a little chuckle, like he was amused, but it evolved into a whole fit. It got to the point where the redhead could hear him wheezing, trying to draw in breath.

"..ohhhahaha..oh, that's hilarious. That's...hahah...that's", he never finished, collapsing in laughter again. Saeyoung held onto the taser, unsure what to do in this situation. He imagined he could snatch the gun now if he tried, but it seemed the other knew his train of thought.

"Pfft, try if you want to, go ahead." He seemed to be calmed down now, raising his gaze from the floor. He still had tears in his eyes and there was an amused smirk on his face. "But first ask yourself: where's the bomb, 707? Can you see it?"

The redhead swallowed. He was right, as stupid as it was. The trigger wasn't here in this room, so the hacker most likely had it, though Saeyoung couldn't see it. So he shrugged his shoulders a little, silently agreeing with the other.

"So", the hacker started, voice still amused as he collected himself, "you want to know who I am?"

Saeyoung nodded.

The hacker cocked his gun. "Say it, Luciel. I want to hear it."

The redhead raised his brow a little. The hacker clicked his tongue in response, waving the gun at him. "Yeah, I do", he sighed finally. "I do want to know who you are."

A sneer followed his words as the hacker let out a little snicker. "This is way too good, Luciel. You know, I did figure that you don't care about me, but to forget me? That's so fittingly cruel of you."

"I don't...I really don't understand what you're talking about." He didn't.

"Hmm, don't you? Think. Look. I'm right here, Saeyoungieee", the hacker smiled his sinister smile at the redhead.

That was.. familiar. But no, there was no way...what would he even be doing here? The redhead met the mint green eyes again, examining their owner. The face was familiar, beneath the dark circles under his eyes. But..he was supposed to be safe? Why...

"..Saeran...?"

A delighted yell left the hacker. "Yes!! Correct! So you do remember poor, weak little Saeran, after all."

"But why the fuck-"

"Ohhhhhhh why indeed. See that there's a question you hold the answer to, _Luciel_."

"What do you mean?? Please tell me this is just some sick joke, Saeran, I don't-"

In a second, Saeran was standing directly in front of him, pressing a finger to his lips. His eyes were cloudy, hazed. "Shhh, don't call my name with that lying mouth of yours, traitor. I don't want it to be spoiled."

Saeyoung couldn't stop himself. He grabbed his brothe's wrist, holding onto it. God, he was so thin, thinner than he should've been. If he was okay. "Listen, just tell me what's going on, okay? I don't know how you ended up in here, but we have to get out of-"

A slap interrupted him. Saeyoung groaned in pain, holding his wrist.

"YOU!! Don't touch me with those hands! Stop spewing lies!!" Saeyoung was shaken. His twin's eyes were still hazy as he raised the gun in his hand, pointing it at the redhead. He was trembling, Saeyoung could tell. His voice was panicked, raising in pitch.

The redhead himself was almost as panicked, wondering what the actual fuck was going on. That was Saeran alright, he could recognize his younger brother's voice now, could see it from his face. "Saeran...it's okay." Comforting the boy in front of him was his first instinct

"...okay?" His voice had quieted down, though it was still shaky and for a moment Saeyoung actually thought he had gotten through to his twin. But then the said twin smirked, that familiar laugh bubbling from his lips. "Oh, okay? Ahaha, that's funny, Luciel. All this time has passed and you're still repeating those same lies you were telling me back then? But you know what? I won't fall for them anymore. See I'm an adult, I can do whatever I want now, just like we talked back then. You remember that, yeah?"

Saeyoung would've nodded if he wasn't so confused by his brother's words. "..of course I remember, Saeran. I could never forget."

****

-

****

_"_ _Do clouds change shapes every single day?" Saeran looked up at the sky in wonder, leaning on Saeyoung to keep himself upright._

_Saeyoung_ _spared the sky a quick glance, thinking about it for a second. After some time, he settled on an answer. "I don't really look up at the sky often so I don't know. They all seem the same to me."_

_"_ _It's amazing..I hope they change all the time. I just want to sit outside and stare at the clouds all day." The younger twin didn't seem to take a note on Saeyoung's answer, choosing to voice his own thoughts instead._

_Saeyoung_ _only hummed in response, trying to see the fluffy white clouds in the same way his brother did. He couldn't understand though, wondering why he adored them so much. They were just one more part of the sky to Saeyoung._

_He felt Saeran move a little against his side, moving away from him, taking a few steps forward. He had a sad look on his face as he continued to look up at the sky. "Just staring at the clouds..without being afraid that mommy will come back. I'll be able to do anything once I become an adult."_

_Saeyoung_ _frowned at those words, walking up to his little brother. He laid his hand on Saeran's shoulder, turning him to face him. "I'm going to free you before you become an adult." He tried to smile as his brother raised a brow at that, trying to figure out whetever Saeyoung was joking or not._

_"_ _Okay_ _..." Saeyoung could tell his twin didn't believe him. His voice always sounded like that when Saeyoung spoke about leaving their house, about getting out._

_The older twin didn't want him to feel like they would never get anywhere. So he went on. "Someday, you and I will get out of this place." Saeran didn't respond, only turned his gaze to the sky again._

_The older of the two could only hope that he managed to give him at least a little bit of hope._

****

_-_

 

"But you forgot that promise, didn't you Luciel?" The Saeran in the present pointed his gun at his older brother, eyes sheeting with rage. Nothing like the gentle trust Saeyoung remembered seeing that day, almost seven years ago. "You went ahead and left me there with that woman. I bet you thought I was a burden, that's why you left me without any goodbyes."

"You know I never once thought of you like that." The redhead faced his present, trying to keep the past hidden away at the back of his head. But it was hard, trying to calm himself down.

"Oh no no no, Luciel, see tha's where you're wrong. You're lying to yourself, telling yourself that you betrayed me because you had to. That what you did was the right thing to do."

"Saeran, I-"

"BULLSHIT!! It's all bullshit, you left me! There's no way out of this one, you traitor." Saeran's voice had never been that shirll. In a way, Saeyoung was terrified.

"You're right, I have no excuse for any of this. But you have to understand, I thought you were fi-"

"You're right there, there's no excuse." The younger twin cut him off again. He hummed, his eyes searching his other half. "And yet in the same sentence you try to come up with one. You really are a hypocrite, Luciel. It's disgusting that I have to stand here breathing the same air as you."

Saeyoung almost felt like avoiding his brother's mint green gaze. But he couldn't. "...I'm so sorry, Saeran. I just..I just trusted Rika, she said you were doing fine, she even sent me pictures of you smiling. And V, he told me that you were okay so many times.."

Saeran only hummed in response, his free hand searching his pockets. His expression changed ever so lightly as he seemed to find what he was looking for. Saeyoung had a terrible feeling that he knew what it was. The feeling was confirmed when his twin pulled some sort trigger, spinning it around in his hand. "Let me just say, that I can't even remember the last time I smiled when I was a kid. So that's obviously a fucking lie as well. Then there's V, as much of a devil as you are. You're just so full of shit Luciel, yet it looks like you refuse to admit it."

Saeyoung flinched a little. He had no time to consider his own feelings. All he could think about was the damn trigger in Saeran's hand. "I know what I saw. I wouldn't lie to you about that. So just put that down, please?"

The grin that spread over Saeran's face at that was a little more than just unsettling. "Oh? This, you mean?" He faked confusion, as he played with the trigger, waving it the same way he had the gun earlier. "No can do. You know why?"

The older twin swallowed nervously, a terrible hunch telling him that now would be a good time to run. But he couldn't just turn away, that was his brother.

"Well, it's because I'm gonna blow this place up, Luciel." There was a manic glint in Saeran's eyes as he said that.

Saeyoung narrowed is eyes at the boy, despite that. "And yourself along with it, is that your big plan, Saeran?" His words caused the younger's confusion. So he went on. "Yeah, I know. I know that's your plan."

"Me?" Saeran blinked at him, confused. "No, that was the other idiot. You know, the one that's no longer here", he tapped the side of his head as he spoke. "He was so _alone,_ Luciel. Begged for someone to save him. Funnily enough, he never mentioned you."

Saeyoung didn't know what his twin was talking about, he had no idea. He didn't say anything, which just encouraged Saeran to go on.

"Guess we have-, well had that in common. Me and Ray, we both hate you. But fuck, he was such a whiny loser. Kept calling out that woman's name till the end, it's still giving me a headache." He frowned, rubbing his temple a bit.

But it wasn't that that caught Saeyoung's attention. It was the words from his mouth that did. "Who's name was it, exactly?" he asked.

Saeran looked at him for a minute before answering. "You know her, Luciel. That woman that has that annoying smell and face."

The redhead thought his brother's words over, trying to come up with one. If it was someone who he and Saeran both knew, then there was only one option."You mean..MC?"

"Ahh, yes. That's the one", his twin confirmed. He didn't sound very pleased to Saeyoung's ears. "That little princess gets on my nerves so much, you have no idea. That airhead kept calling her, saying he's sorry." A chuckle followed his words, cold but still amused. "Well, guess he'll be real sorry once I get my hands on that girl."

"What's she's got to do with all this? Does she know about" ,Saeyoung made a gesture with his hand to his little brother, "all this?"

Saeran smiled at him, much like you would to someone who's a little slow at figuring things out. Then again, the older twin supposed that this whole mess just went to show that he was incredibly stupid. No way around that one. "Oh she knows, Luciel. She knows and much more." The one previously only known as the hacker stepped forward once again, closing in on Saeyoung. "See, V told you idiots that he rescued her, did he not? He didn't. He's a liar, just like you. _She decided_ to leave. Because she felt that she wouldn't be safe here."

"And she knew? That you're the hacker?" Saeyoung couldn't believe this shit. First V, Rika and now MC as well? They all just kept this from him?

"You idiot, I already told you she knew. Well? How does it feel, Luciel? To know that despite everything she's no better than you or that hypocrite V?" There was amusement in Saeran's voice as he met his twin's eyes.

To his shame, Saeyoung couldn't answer. He had no idea what to think, how to feel. His younger twin picked up on this, fast. "Is that a surprise for you, Luciel? Can you imagine what poor Ray went through, if you're shocked? She made empty promises to him, you know. Told him she wasn't going to betray him."

Saeyoung was lost. Empty promises..? Ray? If that had been the hacker's name, then-but Saeran was the hacker. There was something missing, something he hadn't figured out yet. He was about to voice that, to ask Saeran what exactly was going on here, but before he could, his little brother's eyes widened, as if surprised. His legs trembled and his hands rose up to cup his head. A groan escaped his lips, sounding pained.

"Aghhh my head...oh what the hell!!" Saeyoung was stunned as he watched his little brother falling onto his knees on the floor. The gun let out a horribly loud sound as it hit the floor. The bombs trigger hit the floor only seconds after it.

"Saeran..?" Saeyoung approached his younger brother with caution, trying to get a reply. He kneeled to the floor in front of Saeran, searching his face. Saeran was breathing heavily, his eyes even hazier than before. They never met Saeyoung's gaze, looking right through him as if he weren't even there. His lips were moving, whispering things to himself rather than Saeyoung who was directly in front of him.

"...you stubborn bug, I thought you were go-ughhhohno, not today. Ahahahahahah, you really don't wanna come out now, trust me...you just stay hidden and I'll-i'll do what you couldn't, you'll see, you'll see.." Saeran's voice was pained as if he was struggling to get the words out.

The older of the twins panicked, reached out and put his hands on Saeran's shoulder's. He shook him, calling his name. "Saeran? What's wrong with you? I could help, you have to tell me, please! Saeran?!"

Saeran's trembling came to halt at that. His eyes slowly registered Saeyoung's presence. Then, without a warning he lunged at his brother, knocking him onto his back on the cold floor. Before Saeyoung could realize what had just happened, he felt his brother's hands wrap around his throat, cutting off his breath. "This is all because of you!! You cursed me Luciel, you ruined my life!", he screamed his lungs out and Saeyoung could hear every word so very clearly. His vision was blurring and his breathing was unsteady, but he could hear his brother's screams so very clearly.

"Do you know what I want most in this world? Do you!?" Saeran kept going, so so loud and shrill and Saeyoung was sure that his throat hurt just as much as his did. "I want you gone Lu-no, Saeyoung. I want you gone, I've wanted that for so long, you have no idea...no fucking idea!"

"Sa-saeran.." Saeyoung wanted to tell him that he knew. Hell, he couldn't understand but he knew. He had no idea what had happened to his brother for him to end up here out of all places, but he imagined it was far from pleasant.

_He was brainwashed in that place,_ MC had said. _He's innocent, he was forced to do those..things._

The older twin choked on air as he let out a sound that would've been a laugh, but it didn't come out like that. _How ironic_ , he thought. All this time he had believed V when he told him that he couldn't see Saeran. That it was for the best if they never met. He supposed that in a way, he was brainwashed as well. Into believing his little brother was okay.

"See!! You can't tell your lies to me now, Saeyoung. Not anymore. It ends here, today, I'll make sure of it!!" Saeran was downright hysterical by now, the redhead could tell. Not a pleasant thought, but the way he screamed reminded Saeyoung of their long dead mother. He didn't want to hear it, couldn't bear it. It felt like he already lost his brother even when they just got each other back. So he put in all his strength, putting his hands over Saeran's.

The response was immediate. "Oh? You actually think you have the right to fight back, you traitor? You have no right, you know that. I bet you're feeling guilty right about now. So wouldn't it be better to die, Saeyoung? At least I would finally be free from you." Saeran laughed, a sound that was completely out of place. "You want the best for me, don't you? So you'll die for me. You'll die for me, _big brother."_

The hands around Saeyoung's throat tightened their grip, not loosening one bit. He squeezed right back, trying to get Saeran to listen to him. "Pl-please..Saer-"

"I don't want to hear it, Saeyoung. For once, stop making excuses and just let me be free..from you, from everything." The younger twin's tone was slowly turning calm, terrifyingly so.

"Saera-"

"Shut up, just shut up!! You're making my head ring, I can't...I can't.....focus ohh fuck, no...no, I can't do this anymore, please just stop it", he nearly whined out. Saeyoung was more than just confused. His brother sounded..scared. First mad, then scared. The least expected part was that his hands loosened their hold on the redhead's throat, allowing him to breathe. Saeyoung still didn't dare to move, could only try to focus his eyes on his brother, still on top of him. Everything blurred at first as he gasped in air, but Saeran's face was starting to be more than just lines. Saeyoung could now see him a little better and immediately wished he couldn't. Saeran wasn't looking at him, he was staring at his own hands, mumbling words that the older twin couldn't hear. He looked so out of it, so lost.

Saeyoung didn't want to set him off, but he couldn't just let him stay in whatever trance he was in, so he called his twin. ".Saera..n?"

The reaction was quick, though not exactly what the redhead had wanted. Saeran jumped, gazing at his brother and then back at his hands. He threw himself away from Saeyoung, crawling backwards. He was shaking, his face still twisted into that weird mask of rage, but also pain and sadness. He kept backing away till his hand hit the bomb trigger on the floor, only meters away from his gun. Saeyoung cursed under his breath. He had been such an idiot, he should've just picked the trigger up before checking on Saeran earlier, he should've considered that his twin wasn't exactly stable at the moment.

Saeran did, though. His fingers curled around the trigger as he placed them on the red button. His eyes met Saeyoung's. ".....we're both gonna be free. It's not gonna be just me, you're gonna be gone too. That way I can..i can finally be free from all this pain..", he said. All the while staring his twin straight into his eyes. They were the same warm, amber color his had once been.

His older brother panicked for the millionth time today, slowly reaching out his hand. "Hey, hey..you don't need to that, okay? Listen, I'll get you out of here Saeran, you can stay with me till you recover. Not a minute longer, if you don't want to, okay?"

Saeran let out a dry laugh. "We can't live under the same roof. And..recover? That's beyond me, Saeyoung. It's too late." His fingers pressed down.

Saeyoung jumped at him in his last desperate try to stop his twin. Saeran only smiled at him, that bitter smile that he didn't know.

_Click._

Saeyoung yelled out his brother's name for the last time, before the fire and the flames swallowed them both. The last thing he saw before that literal hell was Saeran's smile, so filled with emotions but void of them at the same time.

 

-

****

Saeyoung gasped, his eyes making an effort to open. It was so so hot and bright and everything was too much. He was breathing heavily, eyes trying to adjust. Trying to see something else than his twin's face. The hand on his shoulder brought him back from those thoughts, shaking him slightly before stopping.

"Luciel, you're awake." _Jumin, it's Jumin,_ Saeyoung thought. _It's Jumin and the hospital..but.._ No Saeran. Only that haunting look on his face as he looked at his older brother for the last time.

"Jumin, where's MC?" Saeyoung asked. Saeran wasn'there to give him answers, V was most likely unconscious and whatever weird time turner was keeping the redhead trapped hadn't bothered to talk to him this time. There was only one option.

"Ah, she's still with V. Why?" 

"I need to talk to her and trust me, I'll go in there. I'll check it out, the Mint Eye headquarters, I just..I need to talk to her." Saeyoung heaved himself up from the chair, swaying a little. Wow, that was quite literally one hell of a blast.

"Luciel, I don't think now is really a good time, we have to-"

"Do something about that fake footage the hacker's been playing, yeah yeah", the redhead interrupted him. "I know what I'm doing Jumin, just leave it to me."

He left Jumin standing in the waiting room, staring at his back. Saeyoung could only guess the look on his face but he had no time for things like this. He had to get MC and his answers, now. It was about time someone told him why the fuck his brother was in a cult and trying to blow himself up. It was time someone told him the actual truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions, good times those are, am i right? I'm sorry for this, i just..like i replayed the secret endings to like, get a grip on Saeran and it got out of hand lmao
> 
> Also, remember when i said fate gave Saeyoung a chance? Well i lied, the plot has twisted guys. Hopefully it'll unravel next chaper , so i'll see you then~


	4. The reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung gets answers to his questions and MC's just not coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaooo, y'all really thought this was gonna be the last chapter, that's hilarious! Well, nope. It's not. It's a tease, just for you guys :)
> 
> oh, ps. this one changes pov's to MC's towards the end
> 
> well then, i hope you guys like it!

Saeyoung marched down the hallway where V's hospital room was. He had never thought he would've considered what happened to V a lucky break for the guy, but as it turned out, he was probably better off sleeping through this. Because the redhead was not in the mood to listen to his excuses or his apologies for that matter. It was possible V would've tried to stop him anyways, telling him there was no hope for his little brother.

Saeyoung refused to believe that, refused to believe that the look in Saeran's eyes when he had pressed the trigger meant it was all over. He knew his brother, knew that person. Therefore he knew that that person was one tough son of a bitch. He wouldn't do that to himself.

That's what he kept telling himself when he flung the door to V's hospital room open. In an instant, the girl he had been looking for sprung up from where she was sitting besides V's bed. Her tense posture relaxed when she realized it was just Saeyoung.

"Thank God it's just you, Seven. I really freaked-" Saeyoung cut her off, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the hospital room with him without a word. "W-wait! What are you doing? This really isn't the time for pranks, you know", her hesitating voice rang in the hallway. She sounded like she was trying to keep it light and happy like she always did with him. But he wasn't in the mood for that shit.

So he stopped his strides, facing her. She visibly flinched, seeing how pissed off he obviously was. But he couldn't give a shit, not right now. He took one step forward, looming over her smaller form. "Don't. call me that", he nearly growled at her, his voice telling her that he most definitely wasn't messing around. 

MC blinked at him, her wide amber eyes confused. Saeyoung would've been fooled if he didn't know any better. "What do you mean?"

The redhead snorted, hearing the doubt that was creeping its way into her voice. "Saeyoung. You should at least call me by my real name if you know it", he said. 

At that, MC's mouth dropped open. She was seemingly shocked. "How-how do you know-", she stuttered, her voice so quiet that Saeyoung knew she was most likely talking more to herself than him. 

But that had never been a problem for him before and it wasn't about to be that now. "We can talk in the car, but right now we need to go", he told her, grabbing a hold of her hand. 

"But V's still in here, I can't leave-"

"But you could leave my brother?"

MC went quiet at that. Saeyoung didn't bother with more talking, only mumbling a quiet 'that's what I thought' before heading for the stairs. She followed after him and eventually he let go of her hand, because he knew that at this point, even MC wouldn't turn back. She _was_ unusually quiet, but then again he would've probably done the same in her position.

Unfortunately, it was that small detail that wouldn't let them exist the hospital efficiently. Jumin met them on hallway, still standing where Saeyoung had left him. When he saw that the redhead was back, he seemed to relax from his tense posture. 

"Luciel. Have you finally calmed down? If so, you really should-" Jumin's voice quietened down, which was very, very uncharacteristic of him. His eyes widened and directed themselves at MC, still dragging herself behind Saeyoung.

MC, of course took a note of his gaze, ever so observant. She spelled a smile on her face and gave it to the CEO to be. "Hi Jumin. Been a while, hasn't it?" she chirped at him, voice surprisingly cheerful.

Jumin's expression didn't change, but Saeyoung knew him. He could see the cogs turning in his head. Sometimes his analytical nature was a pain in the ass. 

"Hello, MC. It hasn't been that long, but I suppose you're technically right", he greeted her, his features relaxing. Maybe that was his version of what common people knew as 'a smile'. 

The redhead snorted a little bitterly at himself. Or maybe, he wasn't as level headed about this as he thought he had been. _Get a grip, 707,_ he told himself, almost wanting to just return to the chair he had been napping on, originally. He could really, really use a good nap.

But they did need to go. Saeran obviously wasn't going to save himself. So he reached for MC's hand, tugging. "Yeah, I bet you've missed our local android, but we gotta get going", he said, keeping his voice leveled, but eyeing MC meaningly still the same.

She met his eyes, nodding her head slightly. Then she turned her gaze to Jumin. "I'm sorry Jumin, but it's as Sa-I mean, Seven says. We really do need to go", she told the him. 

Jumin's eyes narrowed at that. He turned to look at Saeyoung. "Please tell me that this has nothing to do with the hacker."

"This has nothing to do with the hacker." Saeyoung granted a smile at his friend.

Then he tugged MC's hand again, heading for the stairs once he was sure she would follow him. What else would she do now, anyway. Maybe it was easier for her to leave and forget all about Saeran when there was no one who could actually blame her for it. Maybe it was easier to just forget and put her faith in V than actually, geez, maybe tell Saeyoung that his brother was alive?

What had been so fucking hard about that? Was it that V had just told her to keep her mouth shut? But..would she do that? Going by what Saeyoung knew about MC (which wasn't really a whole lot, but still) she wouldn't have. At least knowingly. It was possible that she didn't know anything about how unstable Saeran truly was or that she didn't even know him to be Saeyoung's brother. But...then again hadn't Saeran said that she knew? That she especially knew who he was, that she left him on purpose, knowing, what it would cause? That she-

"Hey, Saeyoung..?" MC's voice interrupted his thoughts. 

The redhead turned, blinking at her. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft. Her eyes weren't even looking at him, they were directed at the ground beneath her feet. The ground..ah, that's right. They were standing in the parking lot. He had been so immersed in his anger, in his thoughts, that he had completely blacked out.

"What?" he asked her, assuming that she had called him for a reason.  ****  
** **

She raised her brow. "The car keys? You said we're in a hurry, right?"

Saeyoung searched his pocket, cursing. To think he had been so pissed off he almost forgot what the hell he was doing. To think that he almost forgot his brother. He fished the car keys out, waving at MC to get in the car. She did. He got in the driver's seat not a minute later, starting the car. They sat in silence when leaving the hospitals parking lot. 

It was only when they were clearly on the road that Saeyoung opened his mouth, though what came out was something to just buy him more time to collect his thoughts and ask MC Â something that would actually make sense. 

"So, what did you say to get Jumin to back-off that quickly?"

"Well, you know what they say", she turned to him, a mysterious twinkle in her eyes ,"a magician never reveals her secrets."

Saeyoung may have started this, but he was not, for once, in the mood for her jokes. So he merely huffed, "Not even her most dangerous secrets?"

"I guess you think I deserve that, huh?" MC sighed, sinking back into her seat. She looked a little hurt, but her voice was just as soft as it had always been, with just a little bit of bitterness to it. 

Saeyoung frowned at that. Weird. "You tell me. Do you deserve it?" he asked, out of curiosity. 

MC let out a little laugh, though it wasn't that happy of a sound. "Pfft, of course. I mean, none of this is originally my fault, but I do share some of the blame." She shifted on her seat, still not looking at Saeyoung. Her gaze was glued to the window. 

"And just what does that mean?" he asked her, trying to get her to look at him. He was also curious, since her words sounded weird. He wasn't sure if he could trust them.

MC sighed, breathing in deep. "You sure have a lot of questions, Saeyoung. BUT, I'm a generous person, so I'll answer every last one."

"How gracious of you." He kept his voice dry, not wanting to include in her antics. 

"It is, isn't it?" She kept her gaze to the window, but her voice sounded like there was a lit of amusement to it .

"Very", he replied, voice dripping with as much sarcasm as hers. 

"So, don't hold back on me now, ask away", MC urged, her hand swinging in a nonchalant gesture. "We got plenty of time, Mint Eye is at least an hour away."

Saeyoung thought about what to ask first. What did she know about Saeran? What did she know about him? What did she know about Rika, about V? He wasn't sure. Maybe he should start with Saeran. He was the most important factor, after all. 

"...What do you know about my brother?" His grip tightened in the wheel as they took a turn to the first side road. It was what he wanted to know the most. 

"Ah, dearest Saeran", MC sighed, Saeyoung's brothers name in her tongue sounding like a dream, like an illusion. "You know how I came to be with the RFA, don't you Saeyoung?" she asked him, finally turning to face him.

"..you were tricked into the cult that is Mint Eye..by my brother."

MC nodded, a gentle smile on her lips. "Yes. The hacker that send me those messages was indeed your very own little brother."

"Do you know..what happened to him? I-he's not himself", Saeyoung hesitated a little asking the question. "I know you said he was brainwashed, but what really happened?"

The girl in the seat next to him gave him a sad look, like she didn't really want to tell him. But she did anyway, "It' a long story, Saeyoung. You should buckle yourself up, it's gonna be a wild ride."

"I'm already all buckled up, trust me", he responded. If dying three times and meeting his brother (who was supposedly okay and fine by the way) wasn't a 'wild ride' then he could only imagine what was. He was already buckled up, amount of three times.

MC sighed, for the hundredth time that day. "Well, if you're sure. So, there's not really a light or an easy way to put this, but he has gone through a LOT of shit and I mean a lot. Like not just brainwashing, he's gone through hell. Literally."

Saeyoung only hummed in response, knowing this. Something worth to be called that must have happened to put his brother in the state he was in when the redhead saw him. 

Without delaying, MC went on. "So, yes, he was brainwashed. By none other than Rika herself, if you didn't already know that."

It didn't come as a shock to Saeyoung, they did know that Rika hadn't exactly been doing charity in that mountains. It wasn't anymore pleasant hearing it from MC, but the fact that it was Saeran..that it had been Saeran all along, changed everything. It made it all the more terrifying and disgusting. He gritted his teeth together, to keep himself from yelling out the rage and the sadness that his twin had carried, probably all his life. 

But of course, it didn't end there. Not nearly. 

"That brainwashing is why he hates you so much..or why a part of him hates you so much. It's also what caused him to hate V, the RFA, himself, even. His split personality is a part of that as well, though I think that seeing the circumstances he spent his childhood in already made him vulnerable to it", MC's voice went on and on and Saeyoung listened, forced himself to listen. "I..knew about that. I could see it, he talked about it sometimes. He talked about _him_ and how...mean he was and sometimes he even talked about himself in third person. As if repeating someone else's words."

"...Why did you leave if you knew that?" Saeyoung asked her, interrupting her for a second. He didn't turn to look, didn't dare to take his eyes off the road. 

MC was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "I didn't have a choice, Saeyoung."

"Bullshit." The curse was out of his mouth before he could think. 

He felt MC's eyes on him as he drove on. He still refused to meet her gaze. "I didn't. I really didn't" , she said, her voice now thin and horribly sad.

Saeyoung remained silent.

"I didn't! Don't you think I tried to save him? Don't you think I tried to find a way to save everyone? I just wanted to make it all okay, I just wanted to help, but it was like, no matter what I did, something always went wrong!! I screwed up every fucking time, someone always ended up-" she drew in a breath, stopping herself mid-sentence. She was not doing as well as she had led Saeyoung to believe, it seemed. 

He mulled over her words in the quiet space that the car now was, his gaze still on the road. She sounded a little bit like V, as weird as it was. "You're not God, you know. It's not your job to make everyone happy", he told her, voicing his thoughts. Saying what he would've told V in this situation. Who knew, maybe it could help.

But Saeyoung didn't turn to look at her, he wasn't ready yet. He only listened, waited, for her response. "But it is. It's precisely me that has to make choices, so that you will be happy, so that everyone will be happy. It's me, who has to decide who's heart to break, who's life to end, who's mind to break. It's me, Saeyoung", she breathed out. "It's my responsibility." 

It was only then that Saeyoung took his eyes from the road, looking at MC. But her gaze wasn't on him now, no. She was looking at the floor, staring at her feet. Her lips were moving, as if she was mumbling, repeating the last sentence that came out of her mouth. "My responsibility, mine and mine alone..", they spelled out.

Saeyoung blinked, now even more confused than before. "MC..?" he called to her, wondering if she was okay and stable. He wasn't heartless, he cared for her. He knew he'd be better off not caring but he just never fucking could. Sometimes he wished he could just be that cold, no-fucks given person that agent 707 was supposed to be all along. 

MC heard him, he could tell. Her eyes seemed to glow up, like she was back. As if she ever was really gone. "They're my responsibility, Saeyoung", she told him, shifting in her seat and smiling at him. 

That shouldn't have bothered the redhead, but there was something very, very off with her smile. It looked like she genuinely believed what she was saying. 

"Who's they?" he asked, too unsettled to not to.

MC cocked her head, looking at him like he was asking something incredibly stupid. "My choices. You know, I thought you had some more pressing questions to ask", she stated, all calm and cool. As if she hadn't just had the mental breakdown of the century. 

Saeyoung stared at her for a moment longer, but she didn't flinch or change her expression. So he did as she told him. "What were you to him-to Saeran?"

A silence followed. It lasted for a good few minutes and just when Saeyoung thought he wasn't getting an answer, MC sighed, again. "His first love, I suppose."

If Saeyoung was in a any better mood, he might've laughed, maybe teased her. But this was different. 

"I know, I know, I'm an asshole for leaving him when I knew that", MC monologued, probably sensing his feelings. "But...I had no choice. I mean, in a way I did, but there was no one else that could've been here for you guys like this."

Saeyoung thought about her words, a little confused. And also a little annoyed. She sounded like V, through and through. "So you think that Saeran had someone else who could've been there for him?" with that question, he was looking for proof that there wasn't, not at the time. Not the first time when he watched his brother burn within the flames of the large castle in the mountains, all unknowingly. Not when he went to Rika for help, not when he himself went there. 

But MC's answer was not that. Instead she snorted quietly. "Of course he had."

She said it like it was obvious, like it was simple. Like the fact that Saeyoung's little brother had blown himself up (several times) and was even now planning on blowing himself up, if he hadn't already, was a simple problem.

"Who the fuck would that be? Because from what I've seen, there was no one there. Not a soul", he growled out, barely managing to keep himself in check. 

But MC wasn't fazed, only smiling at him. "That's because you're not looking at the big picture, Saeyoung."

"And what is 'the big picture', MC?" he asked, not in the mood for anymore of her bullshit.

"You, of course", came her answer.

Saeyoung blinked. Him? Fucking him? Fucking Choi Saeyoung? She was kidding. She had to be kidding. He had tried to be there for him, for his brother, but he failed. He failed Saeran, just as much as she had. 

"....I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong." He shook his head, denying her and himself at the same time. He wasn't his brother's savior, never had been and never would be.

To his surprise, MC only laughed. "No, I'm not", she said. She sounded cocky, like she was confident in her statement. 

Saeyoung could only huff, not having it in himself to deny her a second time. "We're nearly there", he told her instead. He didn't want to believe that there was nothing he could do for Saeran. That was the whole reason he grabbed MC from V's hospital room in the first place goddamnit.

MC only hummed in response and a silence landed between them once again. It lasted for a good few minutes, Saeyoung trying to come up with the courage to ask the question he had so desperately wanted to ask the whole way here. He knew he would eventually be forced to just open his mouth, hell, he could already see the mint green roofs of the 'paradise'. But he was honestly just scared. Because it was very possible MC was going to refuse to answer or worse. She had come all this way, but..could Saeyoung trust her anymore? Could any of them, in the RFA? And most importantly..could Saeran?

The questions kept circling in his head and he knew that was never good before something like this. He couldn't afford to be even slightly unstable if he wanted to convince his brother to leave with them. So he voiced them, to the only other person that could listen, maybe even understand, that wasn't himself, "Can you help me get him-get Saeran back?"

The said person sighed, sounding even more conflicted than before. "I wish I could give you the answer you're looking for, but the truth is that even I'm not sure if that can be done at this point", she said, her eyes looking out of the car window. 

The sky was darkening, the clouds beginning to cast their shadows on the forest path they were now driving on. It was almost like the whole world agreed with her, saying that it wasn't possible or that it was very, very unlikely. 

"I didn't ask that", Saeyoung shook his head again, gritting out the words despite everything. "I asked if you can help me."

MC turned her gaze from the window in his direction. She observed him a while, before apparently coming to a conclusion. Whatever it was. She nodded, to Saeyoung's great relief. 

"Thank you", he told her. It was the best he could do right now. 

He didn't get an answer. Not even a 'hmm'. A silence fell over the two of them once again and this time Saeyoung could tell there was something final about it. There were still things that were pressing his mind, that he didn't understand. What else did she know? Why did she think like she did? What did she mean by responsibilities? He wished he could've asked, but he figured that he wouldn't get an answer, even if he had. 

MC seemed like she had sunken into her thoughts. Her gaze had returned to the window, now staring up at the greying sky. She was zoned out. So Saeyoung knew that even trying was likely to fail. He returned his gaze to the road, leaving the convo at that. He could ask her more when they were all done and safe. With Saeran. This time, he wasn't going to fail. It wasn't an option. And it really wasn't like he wanted to have this talk with MC again. Hell, having it again would probably mess with his head a little more than this time, if having died three times didn't already. 

Saeyoung sighed at himself, irritated. He couldn't still believe anything that was happening, he still didn't have an explanation for anything that had been happening lately. And honestly, was there? Was there any logical reason for this? If there had been, he supposed he wouldn't even be here in this car right now. If there had been, none of this would be possible. He would never have known of his little brother's death. The said brother would just be ashes and nothing else. And he wouldn't even know.

No. He shouldn't be thinking about this now. He needed to be as sane and in sense as possible for things to work in his favour. In, what he at least believed to be, his brother's favour as well. So he hit the brakes, stopping the car just a few meters away from the building, but still far enough to avoid any cameras, in case Saeran was watching. Or expecting him.

Thank god he thought of bringing MC. His brother would never count on that, not in this life at least. He sighed, turning to her. He had to break the silence somehow. He had to. This wasn't about him, this was about Saeran. "So..we're here", was all he could come up with.

MC sighed. "Yeah. So, you have a plan?"

Saeyoung didn't say anything. Because honestly? He had no plan whatsoever. He had just done the first thing he could think of doing when he woke up from being burned alive by the hellish flames set in motion by Saeran himself. He had grabbed her hand and guilted her into coming with him, in hopes that if his twin wouldn't listen to him, he would listen to her. 

To his misfortune, MC seemed to know exactly what was running through his head. "..You don't?" she stated. It wasn't a question.

Saeyoung shook his head. "Not really, no..I was hoping you'd know something that would help me come up with one", he told her, scratching the back of his head a little. This was so damn awkward. Why was it that he hadn't thought ahead?

"I thought you were supposed to be smart", came her response. 

All self-hate fell into the bottom of the deep well that was his mind, making way to the snark and bitterness that had been poking at him since she first tried to squirm her way out of helping him. Helping Saeran. "Well, obviously not, since I pulled you into this", he spat.

But she was apparently not in the mood to argue anymore, her voice empty and uncaring as she snarked right back at him, "Do you want me to help you or not?"

Saeyoung couldn't help the snort. "You think I'm stupid enough to believe that you would leave Saeran to die when you're this close?"

MC didn't answer. 

"You really think you could just sit here and do nothing while he blows himself to ashes?" he went on, trying to pressure her. He needed her. He couldn't save Saeran on his own. Still, she gave him no response. Damn it, they didn't have the time for this. "Well be my fucking guest, but I'm going out there", he finished, his hand reaching for the door. 

That exact moment he felt a grip on the back of his hoodie. MC had grabbed his hood, tugging him back in. "Wait", she asked quietly. Had the plea been a little more quiet, he wouldn't have heard it. 

But he did, so he stopped himself. "That's what I thought. Now, tell me", he pushed it. Now she would have to. He was sure of it.

"Tell you what?" she asked, sounding a little confused. 

"Where is he? Or where he's going to be?" Saeyoung turned to her on his seat, giving her a look.

She only blinked. "How am I supposed to know that?"

He sighed, trying to keep it cool. There was no reason to turn on each other now, not matter how much he wanted to do just that. "No, I mean like..where would he go? If he was..planning blowing up with the building", he tried to clear his words up, making vague hand gestures while he did. 

Saeran had been in the computer room, yes, but he only got there after Saeyoung. And the older of the twins never saw him on his way there. Not in the hallways, not in the yard. He had to figure out where his brother came from and if he was still holding on to the switch of the bomb.

MC gazed at him, humming in understanding. "Who are we talking about here?"

He almost got confused for a minute, till he realized what she meant. Damn it. He wasn't so sure either. Sure, last time it was Saeran, but what if this time it was this..person that MC had met. "...Ray", he told her, wanting to believe his own words. 

MC fell silent for a second, thinking. "...The garden, most likely. I'd imagine he wants to take one last look at the flowers", she finally said. 

One last look didn't sound like the outcome Saeyoung hoped to have this time. No, it didn't. Because that wasn't how it was going to be, how it was going to end. "Then that's where we're going", he informed her, getting up from his seat and stepping out. 

He slammed the car door shut behind him, looking for the garden. It only occurred to him then that he had no idea where it was. He sighed, hearing the second slam of the car door. 

"Are you sure about this, Saeyoung?" he heard MC ask. 

"It's not like I have a choice about that, right?" he answered, clowning what she had said earlier. 

He heard her scoff, "Good one."

"Where's the garden then?" he asked instead of continuing to uphold his petty shit. He knew he was being a brat, but he also knew that the situation they were in right now basically gave him a right to be as petty as he wanted. And hell if he wasn't going to use that to the best of his abilities.

Thankfully MC might've been (arguably) the more mature out of the two of them, so she merely pointed in the direction of the castle. "As far as I got, it's kinda like in the courtyard", she said.

Saeyoung nodded, more to himself than her, and turned to face her what he prayed would be the last time on this mission. "Okay, so here's what we're gonna do: and I'm only going to say this once, so if you could like focus", he started.

MC only raised her brow, obviously not appreciating his attitude. Well, she would get over it. So would he, once he had his brother. And he went on, not minding her sourness, "So, I'll try to talk to him, I reckon it'll go better if he's actually Ray now-"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"He HATES you, Saeyoung. I know you know that already, but I honestly feel like you don't understand, that he is not going to listen to a thing you tell him", she explained, sounding like one would when talking to toddler that was throwing a tantrum.

Saeyoung huffed in response. Of course he knew that, he wasn't stupid. But he was also certain that he had nearly succeed in this already last time. There just was something, something, one thing that he could've said wrong. Or done. He didn't know. But he did know, that there was a chance. It was just slightly higher now that she was here and..well, Saeyoung basically had a practice round at this already. "I know, I know. That's the whole reason you're here, you know?"

"And what are you gonna do if he shoots you? I'm pretty sure he has a gun", MC asked him, her brow quircking.

"He won't." He kept his voice certain and final, hoping that she could believe it. That he himself could believe it.

Her expression didn't turn from the frown she had on. "How would you know?"

"I just know."

"Well, it's your funeral, I guess", MC sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

Saeyoung only shot her a look before turning to walk towards the courtyard. He didn't bother with telling her to follow, only walking forward. He heard her steps afterwards, lighter than his own and following right suit. But she had fallen silent otherwise.

Good. At this point, the redhead preferred it that way. He didn't want to argue more, didn't want to waste all the pointless anger in his insides towards her. Besides, he could see the garden, hidden behind the bushes surrounding it. If Saeyoung hadn't been feeling so lost and..wrong in all the possible ways, he might've stopped to admire its beauty.

But he was, in fact, feeling like utter and complete shit, so he didn't. He merely searched the area, trying to locate his little brother's white head. He couldn't see that well through all the bushes, but he had training. He knew where to look.

And so it came as a no surprise to him when he finally saw Saeran, standing there just a few meters in front of them. The bushes were the only thing between them and him. Saeyoung took a deep breath and was about to just dive head first into it, when a small hand reached out, stopping him.

He silently cursed, turning his molten gaze to the girl behind him. "What the hell is it now, MC? He's right there, we gotta-"

"Shh! Shut up for a sec Saeyoung and listen just to me", MC whispered, her voice barely audible. When the redhead made no move to prevent her from continuing, she got a look of relief on her face and went on, "I think that's Ray in there right now. And I say we call plan B and put me out there instead."

Saeyoung blinked at her, now slightly irritated as if he hadn't felt that often enough for one night. "How do you even know that? How can you tell?" he demanded, not on trail with her train of thoughts.

MC rolled her eyes, but tugged his hand anyway, signaling for him to get back down. When he did, she tilted her head towards Saeran, hissing at him in the darkness, "Trust me, I know."

The redhead was only more confused by this, but looked where she was hinting at. There was Saeran yes, his little brother. He was standing in front of the flowers, the moonlight illuminating his hair and casting his ever so thin shadow onto the ground. He wasn't looking at their direction though, seemingly not sensing or hearing them. No, his eyes where on the flower he had picked up, probably from the ones he now stood before.

It was a..blue rose. It looked almost black, hidden away in the shadow of Saeran's body as the boy glanced at it, a curious look in his eyes. He looked sad, sentimental. Like he was missing something- or someone.

Saeyoung met MC's gaze. _Is it you that he's missing? Is it you that he's thinking about?,_ he wanted to ask.

Luckily, the brunette staring at him seemed to understand the question in his eyes without him having to voice it. _It could be that,_ her own gaze told him, hesitating.

Saeyoung almost let himself sigh, before he gathered himself and nodded at her. She held his gaze for a second longer before she nodded to him as well and got up. The redhead thought about it, about letting her walk out there to face whoever his brother was now all alone, but he..couldn't. He couldn't just sit on his ass and watch two very important in his life burn each other down. Not even if he resented one of them right now.

So he called to her once again, his voice barely a whisper. "MC?"

She turned to him, looking like she was about to tell him to shut up again, but this time he was quicker.

"If you..if he..if it starts to look like he's not going to listen to you, give me something, a signal. Or just call me or look my way. It doesn't matter, just..I'll be right here, okay?"

He tried, tried to catch her eyes to tell her that he was serious. It seemed there was no need. He heard her sigh, but this time it was a little less bitter and more amused.

MC only looked at him for a brief moment, giving him a small smile. Well, maybe not a smile..more like an attempted one. He supposed that was enough of a proof, that at least she would try. For him. For Saeran.

If Saeyoung would've known that to be last thing he ever said to her, he would've stopped her. But he didn't and that was something that was going to be burned into his memory, forever.

 

-

 

MC had no fucking idea what she was doing. She had known that getting into this was a bad idea, she had known it from the start. Hell, that's why she left this place, that's why she went to save V, instead of the boy now standing just few meters in front of her.

It had just been that..she had truly believed that Saeyoung would be able to do what she couldn't, to save Saeran. She still believed in that, in fact all of what she was doing right now was only because she believed in that one possibility

All that was on her mind was..how did Saeyoung know? How had he come to know that she had something to do with all of this? The things he accused her of were all technically true yes, but how? She had thought she herself made sure that Saeran and the Mint Eye and all that came with it couldn't be traced back to her.

No one that but V was supposed to know about those things, at least on the path that she had chosen. No one but her V, her dear Jihyun. MC hummed, wondering what he would make all of this. She figured he would've rather put himself on the line over anyone else, with his god complex. She hoped that some day he wouldn't, that he would eventually be able to put everything past himself and forgive himself. That he would take her words to heart. That he would start listening to Jumin as well.

But it wasn't like any of that mattered. What V would've done, nor what any of the others would've done. Because she and Saeyoung were the only two people to handle this and she couldn't, wouldn't, back out now. The hacker was precious to her, both of them were.

If she had to, she would gladly help them both, even if it meant throwing away all she had sacrificed one of them for.

Prepared for the loss, she called his name. "Ray?" It felt so strange in her tongue, alien.

The boy's motions stopped, he froze. The slight humming he had been keeping up disappeared into the wind. He stood there, completely still.

MC felt her nerves, felt her skin grow cold. It was cold. It was cold in the garden.

After time that felt like eternity, the mint gaze of the boy met hers. This time, it was her who froze.

His eyes were as cold and unforgiving as the wind traveling through the mountains. His mouth was turned up into a wicked grin as he spun the blue rose in his arms, not so mindful of it's thorns as they left his skin bleeding in their wake.

"Hello, Princess", Saeran purred, his voice mixed with delight and menace, a terrifying combination.

MC swallowed. She saw the unkind spark of those eyes, she felt the change in the air surrounding the boy and heard it in his voice.

 

By gods, had she fucked up. Royally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, it wasn't Ray after all! How terrible for our resident rescue squad, am i right? Kudos this shit now, if you agree :))
> 
> but for real, i hope this wasn't too boring to read, i know i put a LOT of dias into this one :// as for the Grande Finale, i will try to post it over the weekend, so look forward to that, if you still somehow dig this shitshow! Until then, we shall all wonder, will MC and Saeyoung manage to save poor Saeran? Or will it all be in vain? tune in to find out in the next 48 hours (hopefully!!)
> 
> also ps. im so hyped and thankful for all the suppport you guys, i really am! i love me some comments and kudos, y'all are just so nice <3


End file.
